EMD SD70/SD70M
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; SD70M is a type of 4,000hp six-axle diesel locomotive built from 1995 to 2004 with over 1,500 built. It is practically the modified or wide-cab version of the original EMD SD70 (the "M" meaning, "modified"), only with minor external differences. (Aside from its SD75M, SD70I, and SD75I counter-parts.) Many still exist and have been purchased by various different railroads. (Although a small fleet of units have been rebuilt into SD59M or SD32ECO units.) History After the initial success of the SD70's introduction, EMD planned on developing a revolutionary type of "safety cab" for the FRA's (Federal Railroad Association) "North American Safety Cab" program, which consisted of having more comfortable cabs for train crews during long distances, as well as providing safer durability during head-on collisions; as well as EMD improving from their earlier, less-successful cab designs which were used on their GP60M and SD60M units. Thus, the EMD SD70M was born, aside from it's instantly succesful AC-traction "brother"; the SD70MAC. Although the SD70M was successful at first, it began to experience several technical issues with its microprocessor control system during early demonstration test runs (like with several earlier high-tech diesel locomotives which weren't too increasingly popular until the success of the GE Dash 8, Dash 9 and it's AC-traction counter-part). But after several successful demonstrations with the ATSF and Union Pacific railroads, they became instant customers and purchased fleets of SD70M units, including the SD75M; ATSF's exclusive 4,125hp version of the locomotive; yet their fleets were eventually converted back into SD70M units during the BNSF merger, but retained their original name to avoid confusion with their fleet of former Burlington Northern (BN) SD70MAC units. (BNSF eventually purchased several other fleets before the SD70MAC was discontinued.) Towards the turn of the century and millenium in 1999, Union Pacific and CSX placed orders for SD70M units, yet CSX began converting their SD70M units to "SD70I" AC-traction units, which thus inspred UP to do so from 2005 to 2009. SD70I The SD70I (the "I" meaning, "improved" or "isolated") is Canadian National's "whisper cab" version of the SD70M, yet the name "SD70I" is no longer used to describe their original "whisper cab" '''SD70I units because of the upgraded, higher-horsepower '''SD75I being the replacement for the 26 units built; thus the name actually being used as an alternate name for Union Pacific, CSX, and Norfolk Southern's fleets of''' converted AC-traction''' SD70M units which have flared radiators, whisper cabs, and more advanced microprocessor controls (as well as a cab variant for some of the last units built). The SD75I name is mainly used to describe CN's version of the SD75M and converted SD70I units, but is also used for classifying the Latin American variant as well. Confusion The main ways of distinguishing an SD70M from its other counter-parts, is by the length, radiators, and the style of radiator cabinet. (The SD70MAC has an SD60-style radiator cabinet, but has an SD70M's carbody.) Trivia/Facts The CN's original, exclusive fleet of DC-traction SD70I units were converted into SD75I units, but still retain their original components and numbers. The SD75I (aside from the SD89MAC prototype) inspired the development for the SD70M-2 and SD70ACe with having 4,300hp, and more advanced microprocessor controls. Union Pacific has the largest fleet of SD70M units, having over 1,400; half of the entire units built. Union Pacific, Santa Fe (ATSF), CSX, and Canadian National were the original customers to purchase the SD70M (aside from its counter-parts), while Ontario Northland Railway (ONR), Norfolk Southern, and several Latin American railways and railroads were the later customers. UP #2001 and UP #2002; SD70M units (now SD70I units) were painted in special schemes to commemorate the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics from 2001 to 2002. These units still retain their schemes, but are slated to be repainted soon. The EMD SD70M was also one of the last types of locomotives to be manufactured at EMD's LaGrange, Illinois facility; which no longer primarily manufactures locomotives, but rather rebuilds and various parts. SD70I units with their original SD70M carbodies are simply referred to by their original names, similar to how converted GE C44-9CW and AC4400CW units are. Gallery UP 2002.jpg|An example of UP 2002; the Salt Lake City Olympic unit. Late-UP SD70I.jpg|A late-UP SD70I with the later cab variant. NS SD70I.jpg|An example of a Norfolk Southern SD70I. CSX SD70I.jpg|An example of a CSX SD70I showing "proof" of its AC-traction capabilities with the distinct "lightning bolts" painted on either side of the cab numbers. Foreign SD70M units.jpg|A fleet of foreign SD75M or SD70M units. CN SD75I.jpg|An example of a CN SD75I. UP 2001.jpg|UP 2001; the Olympic Torch Relay unit. UP SD70I.JPG|An example of a UP SD70I showing its distinct flared radiators (with it's predecessor; the earlier "tri-clops" cab SD60M.) UP SD70M.jpg|An example of an original UP SD70M (which has since been converted to an SD70I.) Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives